


What You Need

by chrissy_sky



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blindness, Disabled Character, M/M, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: "Gil somehow ends up falling in love with Break. Passionate desperate sex with Gil topping. Can take place during anytime, but preferably after Break goes blind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

Title: What You Need  
Gil/Break, some one-sided Gil/Oz.  
Inspired by this prompt: "Gil somehow ends up falling in love with Break. Passionate desperate sex with Gil topping. Can take place during anytime, but preferably after Break goes blind!"

More pr0n? omg!

-

They were preparing to head back to Pandora Headquarters, to meet with Rufus Barma, but Gil’s thoughts turned back to the little room set aside for one Xerxes Break. It became too much, and just when they were preparing to get in the carriages, Gil found he couldn’t take another step.

“Gil?”

Gil forced a smile. “Sorry, Oz. I’ll catch up with you at Pandora, there’s something I forgot to do.”

The little blond looked surprisingly disappointed. “I was hoping we could talk.”

He hesitated. Was it really that important? Oz looked so serious, and wasn’t Oz more important? But he remembered Break’s words, and actions, in the hole at Sablier and was still torn. “Rain check?”

Oz pouted. “You’ll be right behind us?”

Gil nodded, smiling a little more easily. “I will.”

“Okay! Alice, come ride with me.”

Choosing to ignore that, Gil turned back toward the Rainsworth house and took the steps two at a time to get back to Break’s room.

He opened the door quietly, but the wood was old and it creaked tellingly. Wincing, Gil waited for the recriminations to come again. “Break? Are you asleep?”

The lump in bed was covered completely by blankets. There was a sigh and a corner lifted, revealing one red eye. “Ah, Seaweed-head is back for more.”

Sighing himself, Gil stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, flushed and ashamed. “This is my fault.” He wanted to try to apologize again, even though Break had shot him down earlier.

More of Break’s head came into view under the white sheet. “Ah ha ha. I thought you looked pitiful before, but now you’re really pathetic. Why are you so upset over me, anyway? Oz isn’t around, so you don’t need to force yourself.”

“Damn it, shut up!” Frustrated, Gil forgot for a moment that Break was still weak, and stormed to the bed where he grabbed the white-haired man by his frilly pajama front. “Don’t you take any of this seriously?!” he demanded, shaking him.

Break giggled, his head moving with the shakes, almost boneless. “You’re serious enough for both of us!”

Gil growled, holding the strangely weak body down on the bed. Break shouldn’t be weak. He’d always been strong, mysterious, annoying, and untouchable. He’d always pushed Gil until he had gotten stronger too. Everything that he’d done, everything he was, was thanks to Break. And now, now he was…

… Fading.

Gil’s throat tightened and his eyes filled his tears. Before he knew it, words came pouring out of his mouth, more words than he’d meant to say. Not just in that moment, but ever.

“Don’t you know that we care about you? We don’t just use each other; it’s gone way beyond that! The rabbit was right – we’re your friends! Doesn’t that matter to you? Doesn’t any of it? Why aren’t you mad at me at all?! This is my fault!”

Break smiled deprecatingly, his eyes focused on some point over Gil’s shoulder. He looked even paler than usual against the white sheets and dressed in those girly pajamas. Paler and fragile and finally touchable.

Gil flushed in the direction his thoughts were taking. He clung to his feelings of self-hatred to make them go away. “You never tell me anything. You give me cryptic advice that doesn’t make any sense and you run off. How can I be your eye if you don’t let me in?”

He watched Break’s expression shift into something he’d never seen directed at him before. The older man smirked and leaned up, his mouth close to Gil’s, his voice a low purr.

“You don’t seem to be in a hurry to get off of me, Gilbert. Is there something I should know about?”

Gil backed up, but didn’t get off of him just yet, too startled. “Wha-What?!” he gasped, blushing brightly.

Break giggled and lay back against the plush pillows. “You’ve always been so easy to tease.”

Gil glared, intent on yelling, when he noticed it again—Break’s eye remained on a point nearly on him, but not quite. He shifted slightly to the right and Break’s eye followed the movement, almost. The eye would not look directly at his own.

Frowning, Gil remembered something Break had once told him about stealth. He held his breath.

Break frowned as, without moving any part of him touching the other’s body, Gil moved his upper torso again to the right. Break’s eye flickered, perhaps hearing the slightest movement, but the red orb still didn’t look at him directly.

Silently, heart pounding in his chest, Gil waved a hand in front of Break’s face. He choked as he got no response.

Break sighed, closing his eye. “This just isn’t my day. Oz-kun, Liam, now you.”

“I didn’t… I…” He tried to apologize, to say anything, but the words wouldn’t come out as his throat seemed to close up. Break had exerted his power to get him away from Zai Vessalius, to save him from himself. That made Gil responsible.

He really was worthless.

Surprisingly gentle hands pulled him down and Gil hid his face against Break’s neck, even though the man couldn’t—couldn’t see!—and that made it even harder to stop crying. He bit down on his bottom lip until he managed it.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop being so self-centered?” Break’s voice wasn’t filled with the accusation that it should have had. He spoke gently, almost amused. “You always take so much on yourself.”

“But—this—I can’t, or Oz—.”

Break sighed. “Oz really is your whole world, isn’t he? Idiot, you can depend on others if you don’t want to push your problems onto the brat. Or was that nonsense you were spouting a few seconds ago really just nonsense?”

Gil blushed. “No! But… You’ve got. You…”

Another sigh, and a long fingered hand worked its way into his hair, petting. “Calm down, Gilbert. I know you can make full sentences, even with your habit of monosyllable responses.”

He hadn’t been touched like that often. Even Vincent kept his distance normally. It made Gil’s heart pound and it was very hard to keep from crying some more. He did as Break said and tried to calm down, but it was very hard as the other man massaged his scalp.

He felt he didn’t deserve such a gentle touch. Not from Break, not from Oz—not anyone.

Gil lifted his head to say just that, but Break’s face turned at the same instant, and Gil gasped as their mouths brushed against each other.

Break smiled. “Gilbert…”

No teasing. Something that sounded like arousal.

Growling, Gil pressed his lips to the other’s more firmly, gratified when Break responded with enthusiasm. He deepened the kiss, clumsily, but Break didn’t even laugh—instead his arms wrapped around him and clung, arching his pajama clothed body up against Gil’s. Moaning, Gil tugged at the soft pajamas, wanting them off, and in the same instant Break was tugging at his jacket, forcefully pushing it off his shoulders.

Gil broke this kiss, panting, in order to hurriedly get out of his clothes. His long jacket was thrown uncaringly to the floor, and he worked the buckle on his pants, instinctively pulling it loose without taking his eyes off of Break. His actions were rushed compared to Break’s smooth movements as he undressed.

Smirking, Break pulled the pajama shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor with Gil’s clothing, then he squirmed elegantly out of pants and briefs. Gil moaned at the sight of long, slim limbs, still too pale but gorgeous all the same. The only thing marring Break was the old completed seal. Distracted, pants only down to his knees, Gil stopped to touch it. The seal didn’t feel like anything, like a tattoo.

Break actually blushed. “I normally do this in the dark, because of that.”

The thought of Break with other men made Gil irritable. He growled and silenced the older man with a kiss, caressing the seal. Laughing softly, Break helped him remove the rest of his clothing, easily and quickly, and Gil didn’t mind.

He touched Break possessively, wanting to explore every inch of him as he lived out many an adolescent fantasy. Other than his family, and a few Pandora members, he hadn’t grown up around many attractive men, so Break had naturally had a starring role in the wet dreams of his younger self. He’d never imagined doing it for real, and so he was thrilled to be doing it now, and for Break to touch him in return.

Soft fingers lightly caressed his chest. “This is where the scar is, isn’t it?” Break asked, finding the line of scar from touch alone.

Gil brushed and swallowed thickly. “Yeah. Guess we kinda match.” An ugly scar, a terrifying seal.

Break smiled and tugged him down for a gentler kiss that made Gil’s heart beat even faster. He felt dizzy, and nothing seemed truly real, as though he were in a dream. It was warm, safe, and pleasurable in bed with Break, surrounded by soft sheets and softer limbs, and for the first time in a long time he forgot everything else.

Break was very flexible as well, which he learned when the older man wrapped his legs around Gil’s waist.

“Gilbert,” Break panted, rubbing up against him and making them both moan. “Take me.”

Gil was startled, and he dimly remembered that Break should be resting. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make anything worse…”

Break nipped his lip, making him groan. “Don’t you dare stop.”

He continued to hesitate until Break, smirking, reached into a drawer beside the bed for a small jar of liquid. Gil blushed and took it as, lips pressed against his ear, Break told him what to do.

It was embarrassing to have Break know he’d never gotten this far before, and expected to be mocked later. At the moment, he simply obeyed as he slipped lubricated fingers into the older man’s bottom. Gil began to forget his concerns again as Break reacted eagerly to this, pushing into his fingers for more, desperate and without his characteristic aloofness. Gil loved his reactions, and every writhe made him all the more eager to slip inside Break’s body.

Break panted into his ear, hands caressing his back and hair. “Yes, Gilbert. Now give me more…”

Gil blinked. He already had three fingers in Break by then. “Are you sure?”

Break smirked and rubbed purposefully against Gil’s cock, driving him wild. “I need you, Gilbert, now.”

Groaning, desperate for more friction, for more of Break, Gil needed no further encouraging. He lifted the older man’s hips and replaced his fingers with his erection, moaning and panting as he slid into Break.

Break seemed as desperate for it as he was. He didn’t give Gil, or himself, time to adjust as he used his hips and legs to force Gil to thrust, mewing and panting.

“Break,” he moaned, giving into his pushy lover’s demands and his own desire for more. Gil’s thrusts were without rhythm, and he didn’t take it slow—couldn’t. It felt too good and he didn’t have enough experience. He knew he wouldn’t last long and that made him flush with embarrassment, but he couldn’t stop.

He either said something or Break picked it up from his body language. “Don’t hold back,” Break said, fingers tangling in his hair again. “Harder, my Gilbert. I need you to come.”

Gilbert groaned and thrust frantically, hard enough that he was sure it had to hurt, so close.

Break, smiling and flushed and panting, continued to egg him on. “Yes, Gilbert! Yes, I need you, I need you…”

He kept repeating it. Gil came hard, gasping as he spilled in Break’s body, whimpering as the other man tightened around him, still saying it as he climaxed too. He kept saying it as they both caught their breaths, tangled around each other as they returned to earth, and Gil started to believe him.

Gil realized something then. Oz wasn’t what he needed. Oz, his first and dearest love, was an ideal. He had put his friend on a pedestal and had kept him there even after the boy came back from the Abyss. What he needed was someone he loved to need him back; to know he was needed. He wanted to know even though he was unworthy that he was loved in return. Maybe it wasn’t Oz, maybe it wasn’t Break either; but if this moment was all he got, then maybe he could bear life a little longer.

Break stroked his cheek. “I can feel you brooding again. Stop. We just had fabulous sex and now you’re supposed to fall into a blissful sleep.”

Gil flushed. “I came too quickly,” he noted in a weak voice.

The older man grinned. “Then we’ll keep doing it until you get the hang of it.”

That was an encouraging idea. “And after that?”

Arms tightened around him. “I’m not planning to let you go, now that I have you, my little raven.”

Gil smiled as they kissed lightly, sensing what he hoped was affection from Break. “Okay. Then that nap sounds good now. Am I heavy?”

“A little.”

Gil shifted to the side, but rested his head on Break’s shoulder as the older man drew him back. Sleep came easily and he drifted off with Break still holding him.

~ End. Thanks for reading! ~ 


End file.
